Den-O RWBY Style
by Cross-Z Magma
Summary: Es una versión RWBY del Team Den-Liner/Taros con Ryotaro como el prota...


Ryotaro, un chico de 13 y con el cabello negro, camisa plateada con el esctito "DOUBLE ACTION" y un pantalon negro, caminaba por las calles de Vale calmado antes que de la nada una pelota de beisbol saliera volando golpeando su cabeza antes de rebotar y golpear unas latas que en conjunto, usando la fuerza de la caida, lograran tirar un barril que golpeo a Ryotaro empujandolo hacia unos sujetos los cuales ligeramente alcoholizados al sentir el empujon del cuerpo de Ryotaro, creyeron que buscaba pelea y empezaron a golpearlo y empujarlo hasta un callejon, golpeandolo con gran fuerza, antes de que un señor de cabello rojo dos cabellos levantados en picos en la parte delantera de su cabeza, esta entre sus 20, ojos rojos, camisa roja con toques amarillos y plateados, pantalon gris oscuro. Se veia enojado por lo que estaba pasandole a Ryotaro.

-Que le hacen a ese niño, Malditos?!!-Grita ese señor como un aura roja se veia alrededor de ese señor-Es hora de que Momotaros-sama les enseñe algo-Dice el seños llamado Momotaros.

Luego Momotaros empezo a golpear a los borrachos uno por uno, rompiendoles los dientes o la nariz. Despues tomo a Ryotaro en su mano; y desbloqueo su aura recitando las palabras casi como un susurro, mientras que el aura de ambos se empezaban a mostrarse siendo la de Momotaros una rojo sangre pero la de Ryotaro era estupidamente simple un plateado no tan llamativo. La gente pensaria que desbloquear el aura de un niño seria algo extremista pero tomando en cuenta que estaba al borde de la muerte, no habia otra opcion

-Te llevare a un sitio en el que aprenderas a luchar, Signal Academy, yo mismo, Momotaros-sama, te enseñare.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.**

Una semana despues

Ryotaro era entrenado por Momotaros, pero no solo por el, tambien por Urataros, Un hombre tambien en sus 20, siempre llevando un traje negro con una corbata azul, cabello azul corto con un cabello largo que caia por el lado derecho de su cara, su personalidad era... La de un Cassanova en todo el sentido de la palabra, Kintaros, Un hombre en sus 20, llevaba simplemente un Kimono amarillo con negro y zaparos de madera japoneses, cabello amarillo en una coleta de caballo, era un fauno oso, el era practicamente un luchador de sumo y dormia en cualquier momento, digamos que el entrenamiento de el fue... Extraño; y por ultimo, Ryutaros, cabello morado con una gorra roja con el escrito "GF" y unos audifonos del estilo cascos, ropa por completo morada, un tema de Dragon en la camisa, el era... practicamente un niño; aun podia recordar que no importaba que el aun no era bueno en ninguno de los cuatro estilo que trataban de enseñarles sus maestros pero aun asi no era tan inutil, su arma era el DenGasher, arma hecha por los "Hermanos Taros" y que era ahora de Ryotaro, un arma reconvertible, que tenia una peculiaridad la cual aun no conocia Ryotaro.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.**

3 años despues.

Se podia ver a Ryotaro caminando por Vale, hasta que un hombre fue lanzado por una ventana golpeando a Ryotaro con su cuerpo, una chica de cabello negro con algo de rojo, un vestido negro, una guadaña y una caperuza salio de la misma tienda de Dust de la que fue lanzada el sujeto, siguiendo a un hombre de cabello naranja, ropa blanca, un sombreto de copa y un baston, ademas de guantes negros, este era Roman Torchwich. La chica de antes se acerco y ayudo a Ryotaro a levantarse.

-Lamento lo que paso, estas bien?-Pregunto ella.

-Si, Ryotaro Nogami y tu eres?-Pregunto Ryotaro.

-Ruby Rose-Se presento la chica.

-Bueno Red, Boy fue un placer pero lamentablemente tengo que irme-se va corriendo, mientras disparaba al suelo formando una pantalla de humo.

-Le molesta si lo siguo?-Pregunto Ruby al dueño quien solo le dijo un si y rapidamente Ruby lo siguio llevandose a Ryotaro por equivocacion.

-Tengo que admitirlo, son persistentes-Dice Torchwich, dice como lanza un cristal de Dust y le dispara, causando una explosion que usa para subier a un avion, mientras que un mujer llegaba a la escena, rubia, ropa blanca, falda negra, una capa morada y una vara negra en su mano, Torchwich se dirige al conductor-Tenemos una cazadora-El conductor se mueve dejandole el mando a Torchwich, se para en la puerta y empiezan a aparecer esferas de fuego que eran lanzadas hacia la "Cazadora", la cual usaba su vara para controlar los ataque redirigiendolos hacia el "avion"; mientras eso pasaba Ryotaro huia aterrado, antes de ver como los secuaces de Torchwich querian huir, el saca su DenGasher y muestra decision.

(Colocar DOUBLE ACTION SWORD FORM)

-'Debo hacerlo, como me enseño Momotaros'-Piensa Ryotaro como armaba la DenGasher en su forma Espada y su aura plateada se mostro, antes de volverse una aura roja sangre igual a la de Momotaros, su cabello se peino en picos y un mechon rojo se veia en la parte delantera tambien en picos, termino de armas la espada y de esta sono:

 **[SWORD FORM!]**

Y una musica de fondo se escucho y Ryotaro exclamo

- **ORE... SANJOU!!!!!!** -Dice con un grito haciendo una pose, corrio contra los secuaces de Torchwich, cortando al primero, esquivando al segundo, corto al tercero y al cuarto, antes de patearlos a todos dejandolos en fila aun levantados, muy al estilo Momotaros, este M-Ryotaro, dejo ver su aura roja sangre de nuevo, la cual su arma absorbio

 **[FULL CHARGE!]**

Se oyo de su arma.

-Hissatsu! Ore no Hissatsu Waza! Part One!-La hoja del DenGasher brillo de color rojo y unos rayos rojos rodeaban la hoja, corre hacia los 4 secuaces dandole un gran corte-Eso fue todo, no me dejaron entrar en Climax-Dice como su cabello volvia a la normalidad y el mechon volvia a su color negro, ademas de eso su aura retomaba su color plateado.

(Terminar Double Action Sword Form)

Luego pudo ver como la misma Mujer rubia de hace unos minutos se acercaba tomandolo de su camisa, llevandolo a una sala de interrogacion como ahora Ruby, hablaba con la mujer, Glynda, y con Ozpin, un hombre de cabello plateado, camisa verde, chaqueta plateada y pantalon negro, con un baston y un par de lentes; hablaron sobre aceptarla en Beacon Academy, y luego se giro hacia Ryotaro.

-Ryotaro Nogami, verdad? Eres de los nuevos en Beacon,no es asi?-A lo que Ryotaro asintio-Bueno, buena suerte.

-Si, gracias!-Dice Ryotaro.


End file.
